Perdas e Ganhos
by Ano Aoi Sora
Summary: O nascimento de Kenji, filho de Asuma e Kurenai, e uma pequena visão de Hinata sobre a morte de Neji. Kiba fica bêbado, e Shikamaru é um idiota quando se trata de convencer bebês a pararem de chorar.


Kurenai acordou para um teto branco.

Era 27 de outubro. Na noite anterior seu filho, Kenji, tinha nascido. Fora um parto normal, e Tsunade-sama fizera questão de ser a parteira. Depois de ser limpo, era aparente que suas feições eram as mesmas de Asuma, a mesma cor de cabelo, pelo que os ralos fios mostravam, mas quando ele olhou para ela pela primeira vez depois de uma longa sessão de choro ela acabou olhando em íris vermelhas, como as suas. E ela perdeu o controle. Ela chorou. Chorou porque Asuma não podia ver seu filho, porque ele era uma mistura deles dois tão perfeita, porque o mundo era tão _injusto_-

Hinata a abraçou, beijando sua testa. Kurenai olhou para cima para achar sua aluna sorrindo gentilmente.

– Ele é lindo, Kurenai-sensei.

"Sim," ela queria falar para a Hyuuga, "ele é mesmo lindo.", mas as palavras foram esquecidas enquanto ela chorava sorrindo para a outra, fazendo carinho na cabeça do filho e o ninando enquanto assentia com a cabeça, concordando.

Agora, ela virou na cama. O despertador dizia que eram 9 horas da manhã, e ela não queria levantar, mas o choro de seu filho a despertou completamente e ela foi rapidamente até o quarto de Kenji, para achar a situação já sobre controle.

Shikamaru ninava o menino em seu colo, sob a supervisão de Hinata. O Nara era o padrinho, como Asuma gostaria, e Hinata era a madrinha. Os dois tinham cuidado dele enquanto ela dormia, aparentemente.

– Oi, Kenji, sua mãe está dormindo. Não queremos acordá-la já, não é? Ela está bem cansada. Pare de ser problemático. – Shikamaru disse, e Kurenai podia sentir um sorriso de divertimento vir a sua face.

– Shikamaru-san, eu acho que você não devia chamar Kenji-kun de problemático... – Hinata disse gentilmente.

Aparentemente, Keinu não gostava muito do Nara. Ele continuou chorando, e a Hyuuga gentilmente retirou o recém-nascido das mãos do jounin e começou a acalmá-lo.

– Bom dia, Kurenai-sensei. – Shikamaru cumprimentou, e ela sorriu de volta.

– Bom dia, Shikamaru, Hinata. E querida, pode deixar. Acho que ele quer mamar um pouquinho.

A morena devolveu o bebê à mãe. Kurenai sorriu gentilmente enquanto ela o ninava, e ela podia sentir esse calor acolhedor de _família_.

Ela quase podia ver Asuma, com o braço envolta de sua cintura, sorrindo abobadamente enquanto acariciava o rosto do filho.

Ela sorriu mais ainda quando Kenji começou a mamar. Ela estava alimentando seu filho, e ela estava adorando. Era bom ser mãe, ela concluiu com mais um sorriso.

_**-\-/-**_

– Hinata-chaaaan – Kiba chamou completamente bêbado. Hinata ignorou os olhares de cobiça de todos os homens enquanto andava na direção de seu companheiro de time.

Estavam em um bar. Ou melhor, _somente ele_ estava em um bar, até que ela o viu pela janela enquanto estava voltando para casa depois de passar as últimas horas em frente ao memorial da última guerra, onde o nome de Hyuuga Neji estava entalhado.

– Kiba-kun, venha. Vamos pra casa.

Ela o fez apoiar-se em seu ombro, e assim eles iniciaram a caminhada até os alojamentos do clã Inuzuka. Era uma noite de lua nova, e as estrelas brilhavam com um novo rigor. Talvez porque a luz principal tinha sumido e agora elas podiam ganhar atenção.

Talvez.

A caminhada foi longa. Akamaru estava esperando do lado de fora do bar, e tinha os acompanhado. Eles andaram em silêncio, exceto por Kiba, que às vezes gritava coisas sem sentido e ria como um idiota.

– Ne, Hinata-chan...

Hinata olhou por cima do ombro para Kiba, ignorando a baba que agora escorria por suas roupas de treino. – Sim?

– P-Por que Neji teve de morrer? – ele perguntou, sua voz falhando no nome do falecido. Hinata lutou contra a vontade de chorar, e com a prática que ela tinha com isso, nem vermelhos seus olhos ficaram.

– Não sei, Kiba-kun.

– Ele era um dos melhores dos de nós... Tenten ainda chora por ele... Naruto nunca vai parar de se culpar... Você também não... Foi tão injusto...

– Eu sei, Kiba-kun, eu sei...

Eles permaneceram quietos durante o resto do caminho. Kiba já voltava ao seu estado normal, e Akamaru deixava a cabeça baixa. Hinata levantou a cabeça, silenciosamente desejando que, mesmo que a Lua não estivesse aparecendo, ela estivesse observando-os.

Seu coração, sendo o sentimental que era, não pode deixar de comparar a Lua com Neji.

Ela esperava que, mesmo que ele não estivesse com eles, Neji estivesse observando a luta dela para o banimento do selo, a luta dela de se tornar melhor, a luta de Naruto para se tornar melhor e nunca mais nenhum amigo tiver de se sacrificar por ele, a luta de todos para que esse trauma não ocorresse novamente.

E que ele estivesse orgulhoso e feliz, como o irmão mais velho exemplar que ele sempre fora para ela.


End file.
